Te amo assim
by Yuki no Rui
Summary: Um jeito bem diferente de se declarar. Oneshort, U.A casal Yukina


NA: Não sou boa em títulos nem em resumos u

**NA: Não sou boa em títulos nem em resumos u.u**

Legenda:

- falas dos personagens

"trechos do livro"

narração

Desclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho e nem nenhum de seus personagens me pertencem, e sim ao Yoshihiro-sensei!

_**Te amo assim**_

Ele estava deitado pensativo olhando para o teto. Pensou. Pensou e repensou. Levantou-se repentinamente e pegou o livro que acabara de receber pelo correio, o abriu e folhou.

- O titulo é muito ruim, mas como foi ela que escreveu, vou ler.

O livro era bonito, com páginas claras e letras nem muito grandes nem muito pequenas, contava a história de uma jovem a partir do momento em que conheceu seu melhor amigo, um jovem de cabelos longos, muito inteligente, carinhoso e estudioso, seu amigo fiel e seu confidero.

Conta do ponto de vista da personagem como ele conquistou seu carinho e sua confiança.

"Quando me dei conta ele já era muito importante pra mim.

Sempre que estou precisando de ajuda, precisando desabafar é nele que penso primeiro, é ele o meu porto seguro, sempre. Ele me ouve, me ajuda, me consola, me faz feliz, me dá muita, muita alegria."

- Yuki-chan...

Prosseguiu a leitura e não gostou nada do que a jovem começara a retratar.

"Um dia eu conheci um rapaz diferente, complicado, muito divertido e carinhoso, apesar de explosivo, briguento e possessivo. Mal sabia eu que aquele rapaz faria a maior bagunça na minha vida."

Os capítulos seguintes descreviam como era esse rapaz, Kazuma Kuwabara, seu amor por ele e a relação turbulenta deles, mas nunca deixando de citar o seu melhor amigo Kurama.

"Às vezes me perguntava quando devia comemorar meu aniversário de namoro com o Kazuma, terminamos e voltamos tantas vezes. Nossa relação é tão complicada e eu tenho que ser sempre tão forte, para aguentar algumas coisas, perdoar muitas coisas imperdoáveis. Mas nossa relação tem seus altos e baixos, términos e voltas, porém sempre ficamos juntos."

... "Um dia meu amore, que tem um ciúme e uma inveja enorme do Kurama-san, brigou comigo, me disse coisas que me fizeram me sentir mal e tive medo de perdê-lo. Tentei acalmá-lo, mas ele começou a falar mal do Kurama e eu não consegui me conter e ouvir quieta, eu defendi o meu amigo, mas isso somente piorou a situação. O ódio do Kazuma pelo Kurama-san aumentou e ele me pressionou, eu tinha que escolher, ou ele ou o Kurama-san. Pior que tinha que ser naquela hora, naquele instante. Eu tentei argumentar, ele ameaçou me deixar, eu tive medo de perdê-lo, muito medo.

Não sabia o que fazer, mal conseguia raciocinar. Cedi. Cedi a exigência dele. Magoei meu melhor amigo, e ele me perdoou, sim ele me perdoou.

A história continuou relatando vários episódios da vida da jovem, incluindo as pazes com o amigo até que chegou o ultimo capitulo.

Naquela semana o Kazuma estava terrível, dando diretas e indiretas sem parar, ele queria me afastar do Kurama, o simples fato de saber que falava com o Kurama o incomodava profundamente. Desvencilhava-me, mudava de assunto e às vezes defendia o Kurama, mas a discussão foi inevitável, quanto mais que eu tentasse convencê-lo a me deixar ser amiga do Kurama, mais determinado ele ficava. Me disse coisas horríveis, chegou até a insinuar que eu e o Kurama éramos amantes!  
Ficamos discutindo um tempão, até que ele disse aquela frase horrenda de novo: "Ou eu ou ele! Você que decide!" E fiquei desesperada, não sabia o que dizer nem o que fazer e no fim magoei de novo o meu Kurama. E novamente ele me perdoou, não sei como, mas perdoou. E me deu carinho mesmo assim, me faz rir, me faz feliz. Mesmo estando visivelmente super mal e chateado.

E dessa vez algo agravou a situação, depois de magoar meu amigo, duas suspeitas:

1. Será que o Kurama me ama? Me ama daquele jeito especial, me ama a ponto de largar a namoradinha ridícula dele?  
2. Será que... Será que eu o amo? Amo, mas tenho medo de admitir pra mim mesma? Amo, mas me engano me fazendo pensar que amo outro?

Será?

Que eu faço? Pelo menos uma vez na vida eu poderia saber o que fazer, mas não a burra aqui nunca sabe. Mas uma coisa eu sei.

**Eu não queria magoá-lo, e eu desejo do fundo de meu coraçãozinho idiota que você seja muito feliz." **

Kurama abriu novamente na primeira página onde havia uma dedicatória.

**"Para o melhor amigo de todos, meu amado (R) **Kurama.  
Kurama-san, somente leia."

Ele fechou o livro, se jogou na cama e ficou pensando. O telefone tocou.

- Alô?

- Kurama-san?

- Oi Yuki-chan

- Recebeu o livro?

-...

- Kurama-san?

- Sim, eu te amo.

- Kurama-san...

- Não sou de dizer essas coisas, mas se quer saber é essa a resposta.

- Pode abrir a porta?

Kurama abre a porta e se espanta ao ver a jovem ali, esta logo o abraça.

- Kurama

- Eu

- Te amo! Te amo de verdade!

- Eu sei, eu sei...

- Não sabe... – a menina beijou o rapaz que retribuiu o beijo intenso e apaixonado. Separam-se e se olham nos olhos.

- Te amo assim.

- Eu também te amo assim. Sua tonta.

**Owari**

* * *

Olááá!

A autora doente mental voltooou!

Fiquei desaparecida durante um século e quando volto, trago isso? x-x

Mââââs não me matem!

Eu explico, seguinte, fiz a fic durante uma viagem em uma madrugada que não conseguia dormir.

Rô, eu queria aproveitar para, te pedir perdão. 

Adoraria se mandassem reviews 3

**Avisooooo:**

Em breve uma fic de InuYasha.

A jóia está completa, Naraku foi derrotado e ela precisa voltar pra casa. Como será de agora em diante? A resposta está em seus corações, eles só precisam procurar. Fic melhor que o resumo tosco x-x

Sayonara Bye Bye

Yuki no Rui


End file.
